Black eyes,Blue tears
by Kayko19
Summary: Set three months after rogue learns to control her powers. Rogue is abused by her lover and wants to end it. But its not all that simple. Lots of angst!


Black Eyes, Blue Tears  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. Song is Copy Write of Shania Twain, not me. Notes: This is a one shot ficcy! And remember, its set three months after Rogue learned to control her powers.  
  
Black eyes, I don't need'em Blue Tears, gimme freedom  
  
Rogue's face, full of pain, and bleeding, was wet from her tears. She curled up in the corner and sobbed. Why did he do this to her? Didn't he love her? That's what he had told her at one point in time. Something had changed these last three months. Ever since he could touch her, He somehow felt to need to hurt her also.  
/Maybe Ah deserve it./ She thought.  
"No!" She screamed. Rogue stood up, hardly believing her battered legs would let her, and looked in the mirror. Her left eye was swollen shut, her lip was bleeding, and there was a large purple bruise on her chin from his fist.  
"No," She whispered one more, "Nobody deserves this." His red and black eyes haunted her very dreams every night. Morphing them into horrible nightmares. That was the moment she decided, that this was the end of it. Rogue was no longer going to stand it. Despite all the love she had for him, Rogue wouldn't let him hurt her anymore.  
  
Positively never goin' back I wont live where things are so out of wack  
  
She sat down on her bed and prayed. She knew he would be coming home soon. The Professor had allowed him to move in with Rogue at the Mansion after he had joined the X-men. He did this, of course, of the best intensions. He had no idea what he was doing to her.  
The man of her dreams was also of her nightmares, and the man she loved so much, was slowly driving her insane. So she prayed, prayed to god for safety. His gaze, even then haunted her, and she began to cry once more. That's when the door flew open, and he stepped inside.  
  
No more rollin' with the punches No more usin' or abusin'  
  
"Remy, we need ta talk." She croaked. Swiftly, he grabbed her by her bloody arm and she yelped out in pain.  
"What's my name?" He hissed. Tears ran down Rogue's face and she answered,  
"Gambit! It's Gambit!" She squealed. Gambit smiled evilly and unleashed her arm.  
"That's a good girl Chere'. Now whatever it is I'm sure it can wait till were done." He stoked her face and pulled out a rusty pair of handcuffs. Rogue shook her head,  
"Ah'm sorry Gambit. But ah need ta talk to'ya." She tried to reason with him. Remy quickly pushed her down onto the bed. She tried to get up, but Gambit pinned her down with his body.  
"It'll have to wait, my Rogue. The Remy is impatient." He leaned down and licked slowly down Rogue's face to her neck then took a nip. After that, he forcefully held down Rogue's hurt arm. She screamed in pain as he handcuffed it tightly and was about to handcuff the other side to the bed.  
"NO!" Rogue used her legs at full force and threw him off of the bed.  
  
I'd rather die standing Than live on my knees Begging please-no more  
  
Gambit quickly sat up in rage. He started towards her, but Rogue used her good leg and kicked him back into the wall.  
"No more Remy! Ah'm not gonna take it! Ah'm leaving, and Ah'm telling the Professor what you have been doing!" She screamed at him. With hat Rogue got up and ran for the door. But her battered body was sore, and Remy easily grabbed her.  
"Non! Mon ami you're staying right here! And your gonna be payin for that little tussle we had." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled out his pocketknife.  
  
Black eyes-I don't need'um Blue tears-Gimme freedom  
  
Rogue's eyes flashed in fear and she tried to wiggle out of his arms. She knew right then and there, this time he was going to kill her. Gambit opened his pocketknife and made a quick cut across Rogue's Wrist. She screamed and cried in pain and Remy just laughed evilly.  
In another attempt to hurt her, he bit her softly on the ear and whispered, "Just because I act this way doesn't mean I don't want you chere'. Now be a good girl, and find yourself and spot on the bed." Rogue knew the outcome of that idea also. He planned to rape her.  
"Never!" She choked out and found a way out of his arms. Then she kicked him in the genitals and ran quickly out of the door and down the hallway.  
  
Black eyes-All behind me Blue tears'll never find me now  
  
Rogue had never run this fast before, but she knew alone she had no chance. Remy was much faster than her, and in better shape. She might have had a chance if it wasn't for her wounds, but because of them, she could never win alone.  
"Sombodah! Help me!" She shouted into the empty hallway.  
"Non shouting Mon ami. They are not here. All out eating." Remy's voice came from the darkened corner. He came out of the shadows with his knife in his hand, ready to kill.  
Visions flashed through Rogue's head of when she was happy. She thought of Scott, Kitty, Rogue, even the Brotherhood! That was just too much to give up. Rogue had to survive, Rogue had to see them again!  
"Ah'll never let ya hurt me again Remy! Ah'll kill ya if ah have ta!" She shouted confidently. This made him angry, and he quickly threw his knife at her. To Rogue's surprise, she dodged it!  
It hit the wall where she had been standing. Rogue saw her blood still glazed on the end, and it enraged her. Rogue grabbed it off the wall!  
"Common ya coward! Can't ya hit me now that ah can fight back? Try it! Ah dare ya!"  
  
Definitely found my self esteem Finally-I'm forever free to dream  
  
Remy dove at her with madman rage! He tore at her clothing and shoved her into the wall. Rogue tried to stab him in the chest, but because of her position, she could only get his leg, she stabbed him hardly in the knee. "Argggggggghhhhhh!!!!" Remy screamed and fell to the ground. With a grunt, he pulled the knife out of his knee. "Yea! How's it feel Remy?! How's the metal taste?!" Rogue screamed in his face. He had a horrid look of pain and anger on his face, and Remy quickly reached up, and stuck it into Rogue's shoulder. She crawled across the room in pain, she was badly hurt, but that didn't hurt her hope. "Ah told you Remy.Ah'll kill ya, or die tryin'! Ah'm not going to let you make me cry any more! No more!! Ahhhh!!!!" With that said, Rogue got up with the knife still in her shoulder, and landed on Remy, then tried to beat him to death. Her body flung in fury, and it hurt her fists to punch him.  
  
No more cryin' in the corner No excuses-No more bruises  
  
Gambit punched her back fiercely, sending Rogue into the wall on the other side of the room. Rogue curled up into a ball of pain, and began to sob again. Remy crawled slowly over to her.  
"So ya think you're going to kill me Mon ami? Nice try, but you can't! You're just a scared little girl! You could never kill me!" He scooted close to her limp body and whispered into her ear, "You're nothing, without me."  
"No! It's not true!" Rogue stood up and leaned on the wall. Gambit stood up on one leg and held her against the wall, "It is true Chere'! You know it! Admit it you, you stupid bitch!" Gambit slapped her, Rogue cried out and fell into the corner.  
  
I'd rather die standing Than live on my knees Begging please-no more  
  
He cornered her and cackled evilly. His red and black eyes glowed like the very fires of hell, and his hand was covered in Rogue's warm blood.  
"How pathetic." He smiled and reached down to lift Rogue up to the wall. Remy pinned her, and gave her a harsh, long, deep kiss. Rogue tried to push him off, but he was too strong.  
Remy ran his hands down rip off her shirt. Rogue squealed and Remy chuckled. With a nip at her neck, Remy grabbed Rogue's breast and squeezed it. Rogue screamed out for help again, but Remy silenced her with another kiss.  
"You're mine. Now and forever." He whispered and began trying to remove Rogue's pants.  
  
Black eyes-I don't need'um Blue tears-Gimme freedom  
  
But then, with a grunt Rogue kneed him in the genitals and pushed him off of her. Remy looked absolutely shocked. "No! Fuck you Remy!" Rogue punched him in the face and he stumbled backwards, not yet losing his balance. Despite all the pain Rogue was feeling, she felt a power surge, come from nowhere. It gave her strength and she used it to its fullest. "Never again! You're nothing to me Remy! You're shit!" She screamed and pulled the knife out of her shoulder and stabbed Remy in the chest with it. His jaw flew open, and blood trickled out of it.  
  
Black eyes-all behind me Blue tears'll never find me now  
  
Rogue felt sudden anger with him. This man was pure evil! He had no right to bleed! Rogue shouted loudly and kicked Remy in the chest, causing him to fly through the glass window and fall three-stories to his death.  
Rogue looked out the window and saw the X-van pull up.  
"Jesus Christ!" She heard Logan shout. She watched him walk over to Remy's dead body and felt for a pulse.  
"Logan? Is he dead?" Scott asked. Logan grunted, then quickly looked up. He ran quickly inside.  
"Where are you going?" Jean called out.  
"To find Rogue!" He responded.  
  
It's all behind me They'll never find me now  
  
Rogue saw him heading up there and fell to her knees.  
"It's over." She whispered, "Ah did it." That's when Logan ran into the room.  
"Rogue!" He shouted and took her up in his arms.  
"Are you ok?! What happened here stripes?!" He interrogated her. Rogue looked him in the eyes and cried. Rogue knew Logan could tell what happened. Logan himself also started to cry, "He tried ta kill ya didn't he?" He asked.  
"Yeah. Ah did it though Logan. Ah got him. Ah paid him back for all the things he did ta me." Rogue sobbed. Logan cried hoarsely and nuzzled Rogue with his nose.  
"You did a good job Rogue. Good girl..Good girl." He whispered. Rogue felt a warm feeling come over her. One she had never felt before. Rogue knew what was happening. Is it really her fate, to tame the Wolverine? Either way, he seemed pretty tame at the moment.  
Rogue wrapped her arms around Wolverine's neck and whispered in his ear, "Wolvie?"  
"Yah darlin?" He sniffled.  
"Hold me close, and don't let go... Please?" She whispered. Wolverine was shocked by Rogue's forward actions, but was still more than happy to oblige. So they sat there, holding one another, and Wolverine whispered sweet nothings into Rogue's ear until the other X-men arrived.  
  
Find you self-esteem and be forever free to dream  
  
Fin  
  
Please review and tell me how you liked it! :D  
  
-Kayko 


End file.
